


You are an experience, make sure your a good experience

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Ambreignsweek2k18 [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreignsweek2k18, Body Swap, Day 6, Dean Being Dean, M/M, Mildly confusing, With general Dean antics, Wrestling, body swaps always are, dean being roman, just funny and cute, roman realises how complex Dean is, supportive relationship stuff, wish upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: For day 6 it was a toss up but their similar and ultimately I went body swapDean's always thought of roman as huge, he never knew how huge until he was in his body. Roman always thought of Dean as delicate, he didn't know how wrong he was and that untamed applied to more then just his hair until he was him, deceptively delicate hips and all. Now the two have to go to work and wrestle separate matches... What could possible go wrong





	You are an experience, make sure your a good experience

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to use a garnet quote for the title, it felt right. I fully intended on using another one, my mind went wild with thoughts but once I saw it I knew it was just perfect

Roman realised something was wrong the minute he woke up, without even having to open his eyes he could tell that the body bouncing beside him on the bed wasn't Dean's. It was far to big to be his baby boy but that wasn't all that was wrong. As he clenched his fists he realised that they were far to small to be his own, "what..." the voice startled him into sitting up. "Dean?" His eyes flew open at his own question in Dean's voice to be met with his own face. His eyes bulged, what the "Roman your up" it was definitely Dean who excitedly bounded across the bed to greet him in normal puppy fashion but the impact told him he wasn't hallucinating 

The groan that left him as their bodies hit the bed told him more then that. The fact he had reacted that way at all meant that, yes, this definitely was not his body. "Oh my, Ro are you okay" grey eyes peered down at him intently and even behind his own worried expression he could see Dean's concerned eyes. "Fine Dean, just a little..." He dragged off unsure how to explain their current situation 

Dean tilted his head as if confused and even in Roman's body it was endearing, eyes lighting up with realisation after only a moment. "Oh that" Roman signs "yes that" "it's not that strange" Dean says after only a moment and Roman's new blue eyed gaze travels over to find Dean's own lowered. "Dean?" He inquires not quite over the way it sounds on his tongue while Dean shifts sheepishly. It takes a mere moment for him to crack, ever the open book with Roman even when in his body "I wished upon a star" 

The answer should of confused Roman, it really should of but after all these years with Dean it was as close to a normal statement from his boy as he could get

"You what" "I wished upon a shooting star last night" "and you wished for?" He inquired, Dean blushed turning Roman's face a pale red. "To do a spear like you" "what" he had half expected 'it's a secret' or any other crazy manner of wish. To think it was something so simple, something he could do in his own body, not to be like you but to do a simple spear 

Roman sighed then smiled, it was sweet even given the current circumstances. At his sigh Dean slowly crept closer and Roman allowed him to crawl into his arms, a weight he was unused to settling in his lap

It was awkward, manoeuvring to fit like this but they managed. Dean's extra inch of height coming in handy as he rested his chin against his shoulder, long arms not quite big enough to encircle Roman's own large frame but close enough to provide Dean the comfort he was seeking. It was an oddly comforting and unfamiliar thing to do, definitely an out of body experience where they seemed to be the same yet different 

Dean's phone going off was what dragged them from their embrace. They watched it as it buzzed unsure what to do before Roman reached across to check it

His eyes scanned the phone, Paul from management Roman would assume given 'bossy face paully' was the name on the screen. He glanced at Dean who shrugged before nervously answering the phone and holding it up to his ear. "Hello?" "Dean" it was Paul's voice on the other end and Roman was ever thankful that the man was to busy going through what was effectively a wake up call and reminder all in one to find his lack of response strange. "Dean... Did you get that Dean" "huh" "I swear.. Were you even listening" "uh yeah" he could practically hear his head shake through the phone "just listen to Roman and don't be late" Roman nodded as the line went dead 

He shared a knowing look with Dean before letting out a breath "okay, come on baby boy we've got a day to start." Grabbing his own phone off the bedside counter he shut off the alarm set to go off in five minutes and stood 

When Dean stood up he realised how much difference the full inch of height made, he also realised that Dean never stood to his full height, something he hadn't really noticed before. Around him it made sense after all Roman already found himself slouching slightly to be closer to Dean's height, his original 6'3 but it made him wonder about the others. Despite being so unique Dean wasn't as confident as he appeared and as Roman watched Dean standing proud at his new height Roman smiled, Dean never liked drawing attention but perhaps this could be a good thing

The two made it through the morning schedule with few hiccups, they showered, ate and did their morning workouts. Dean for his assigned body and Roman for Dean's body which was a lot of bouncing on feet and just letting the energy lead him

They had signed two pictures, taken at least ten photos and gotten through a small talk without any of the fans commenting. That was good but as they pulled into the arena they were performing at tonight, nerves burned in the pit of Roman's new stomach. Everything previous to now had been one small test but this, this was Monday night raw, they couldn't make a mistake here

Dean grabbed both their bags as Roman often did and Roman did Dean's job of opening doors and practically skipping ahead to their assigned room. Out of the corner of his eye though he caught the way Dean slouched, hunching over slightly when they passed others. Trying to make himself smaller in a body that couldn't be that small

Getting into their room didn't give them much reprieve, the run up for tonight was slipped under their door almost immediately and it was not what they wanted to see. Both had hoped for a tag match together instead 'Roman' was set to open the show and 'Dean' was set for tonight's main event. With Dean up first Roman wasn't sure what to do as the two got him ready for the ring, gear on, warm up and a small run through of concerns. As they walked towards gorilla they discussed these concerns, how to avoid injuries and suspicion in the match and a way to win quickly so that Dean could achieve his wish 

With Dean muttering 'just spear everything that moves' under his breath Roman's music started and he sighed, just how where they going to pull this off

Dean headed out to the music he had so long accompanied Roman by and with nerves in his stomach began bouncing around on his feet. Well he tried to, quickly he learned that Roman's body was far more muscle bound then his own and thus moved differently to his 

With a mild reaction in Montreal Dean made a quick save, squaring his shoulders, he walked down to the ring at a pace he had seen Roman set a thousand times. Observing the crowd and his opponent as he went

Roman sighed when he got to the closest backstage monitor and saw the way Dean was bouncing around. "No Deano" he whispers softly under his breath, feeling only a little more relieved when he switched to walking down the ramp instead. Roman's shoulders set far to stiff and back leant far to back but at least it wasn't a disaster just yet

Dean climbed into the ring with the odd elegance only he possessed and Roman found himself mesmerised, he had no clue his body could move like that

Half a weight to heavy was all Dean needed to know before he could take each step as if it was his own. A little more weight set to the back of his foot and he could manoeuvre no different then within his own slighter frame. He smirked as the bell rang, this would be easier then he originally thought 

"And spear" the commentators were loud over the screen as Dean hit his finishing move not long after the match had begun. "Roman's really killing it out there" he could hear them discussing Dean's performance and he agreed. Dean was not only believable but impressive. "What a monster spear" he smiled unable to help it, it was an impressive spear 

When Dean came back he was buzzing with energy despite a less then reactive crowd. To be fair it wasn't Dean's fault, crowds could be real finicky. This crowd hadn't really cheered for anything yet and Roman doubted they would. After such an explosive match he was almost certain they has gotten stuck with a dead crowd

After a intimate hug Roman lead Dean back to their room, stumbling through awkward half greetings and one barely there conversation before they made it back

They talked about Dean's match, Monday night raw playing on their TV in the background only getting half their attention as they watched tonight's card play through. About twenty minutes from Roman's own match they begun talking about strategy.. Or Dean's lack of one 

Dean told Roman how he had figured his body out and gave him tips on being 'Dean.' Five minutes to and Roman was freaking out, focusing on everything but his impending match. The crowd was unresponsive, tonight's show had gone to quick, why hadn't they changed back yet, was it hot in here, would he need to cut a promo after the match, how could he win. His thoughts circled him back and in a panic he said something along the lines of 'need space to think' before heading for the gorilla alone 

People stared at him as he speed walked past them, none speaking to him though even as he stopped by the curtains to pace 

Roman just needed to relax he told himself, go with the flow, unpredictable like Dean had said... How did Dean do this. To late to ask now as he spun on his heel, that was Dean's music which meant his entrance... here goes nothing 

He made his way down to the ring like he had seen Dean do a million times, bouncing around with a hidden energy. It drew a few convincing cheers, the most active the audience had been all night as he climbed into the ring. Running from one rope to the next and just letting that unknown energy guide him 

As soon as he stopped though the commentators started, his opponent coming to the ring while their voices bounced around Dean's head. "Something's off about Dean tonight" he wasn't being convincing enough "something's always off about Dean" he was ruining Dean's moment "no tonight's different" Roman internally panicked as the commentators bickered over his already 'odd' behaviour. Before hearing his own theme music play and watch as his body... Dean walked down to ring side and joined commentary 

"What are you talking about, he's just excited to win tonight, after all I promised champion buys beers" when Dean winks at him, holding up the United States championship belt Roman smiles back and relaxes. He can do this. He can be Dean because Dean's right there and he's always known him best, he can be Dean and he will win just like Dean does 

The bell rings and his body reacts on instinct sending him skittering to the right for seemingly no reason at all, a move that confuses his opponent but brings a proud smile to Dean's face. He can already hear himself whisper 'there's my boy' and wants to flush red over it but doesn't, he's Dean after all, he can't give it up that easy. Turning back to his opponent he's not sure where the new spark comes from but he doesn't deny it. Once it's lit, he can't slow down so he just follows it. Take a hit, get up, come back off the ropes in classic Dean style, laugh off a punch to the jaw and hit dirty deeds for the win

The victory is quick, over in a blink and then his own arms are lifting him up with a strength he didn't realise he possessed. For once he feels so small in Dean's grip and this time he hugs Dean back, hiding his face in the long hair he loves if only to conceal the light flush on his cheeks 

It's been a hard day but Dean insists on driving as they cart there stuff through the back. Thankfully there is little interaction with the others before they reach the car

Roman isn't one to complain letting Dean pick the station and drive them back to the hotel. He lets him carry the stuff upstairs and unpacks while Dean washes up, his own muscles stiff in a way he never guessed Dean got. Guess even the lunatic fringe can get stiff muscles after a match

He rolls his neck as Dean comes out and practically drools over Dean in his body. The towel hanging low as he makes a mental note not to be such an unintentional tease from now on

A quick shower and then the two drag themselves into bed. Roman lets Dean situate himself in his new arms, turning off the light as their muscles ache. It was a hard raw, an even harder day and the two found the sweet release of sleep easily 

When Roman wakes up a few hours later something feels different. Arms around his waist and this time he's the first to open his eyes and sit up

It's been just over twenty four hours total since this craziness began and as he raises his hand he breaks into a grin, he's back to normal. Immediately he regrets it groaning at the pain in his muscles. He settled back down as Dean mumbles something sleepily into his arm. He smiles "Dean were back to normal" he whispers "mmm know, only 24 hours" he grumbles snuggling closer as he maintains the death like grip on his arm

Roman shakes his head with a smile, of course it was. Turning slightly in his odd grip he presses a gentle kiss to Dean's forehead, glad he got his wish come true as Roman's own dream was laying right there beside him. With all the chaos of the day before Roman fell back into a soft sleep, willing to do it all again tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this done by the weekend but plans change, I had to take over last minute care for my cousins dog. She'll be here the next few weeks but that hopefully shouldn't put me too far off. I also helped out a friend with something on here but with that done I should get the last one up soon
> 
> I'm unsure on how this one turned out, it was a lot of editing and putting parts together to make it work.. So hopefully it does


End file.
